I need Nico
by x-over2
Summary: Thalia is practicing archery in the woods when Nico appears out of nowhere. They talk until a monster jumps in and spoils their alone time. The leave the safety of the clearing for Nico's hazardous secret spot. When Thalia comes to a life-changing realization will it be in time? Or will Nico have moved on? Rated T for some swearing. Oneshot! Review please!


**Ok. This idea has plagued me for a while. It is kind of a companion piece to _Truth Or Dare Plus Alcohol Makes For Bad Endings. _ This is the story of how Thalia quit the hunters. Here you go another possibly sucky story. By the way I have decided Nico is bisexual not gay so…**

**Thalia**

"How did I know I would find you here?" His voice is low and sweet. The words he speaks roll over me like darkness itself.

"You stalk me?" I answer his question with another question.

I turn in time to see him roll his dark eyes. He gives my joke a low chuckle and leans up against the tree holding the target I was shooting at.

"Why are you standing in front of the bull's eye?" My words spill faux-anger and underlying bliss, I'm happy he is here with me.

"I figure because you have a bow I should stand in the place where I am least likely to get hit. And in the direction you are shooting is the obvious choice." His facial expression is as smug as his words.

I shoot him my best death glare but he just laughs it off. As he walks towards me I fight off the urge to back up.

"Sparky, you look like you want to run away from me." His sarcastic smirk morphs into a sad little smile. "My bed head isn't that bad is it?" No Nico it isn't your hair actually looks amazing. Wait where did that come from?

"Actually Nico, it is." His eyes glitter like shadows over water.

"Well sue me; I was in a rush to see you." His voice is filled with authority and his regal aura seems to push at my resolve.

"So you do stalk me."

I turn away from him but can feel his smile. I lose my grip on my bow and arrows then I sense him behind me. His breath is like ice on my neck. He puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me to face him. I look up at him and force my gaze to rest anywhere but his eyes. His hand remains on my shoulder as he opens his mouth to speak.

An echoing roar cuts him off. Loud footsteps pierce the silence that follows. Nico shifts his hold on me from my shoulder to my hand. I fumble for my mace canister as he smoothly draws his sword. The dark blade seems to soak up the little light there is. The stomping gets closer and suddenly a dragon, bigger than one I have ever seen, busts into the clearing.

It has blood-red scales glint evilly in the bluish moonlight.

Nico releases me hand and yells something I don't really hear but I absorb his message and understand the plan perfectly. I tap my bracelet and Aegis spirals out. I raise my spear and yell wordlessly. The dragon, I have decided to name him Tim, turns away from Nico and roars in my face. I wince turning my head as my short spiky hair is blown behind me. Tim has bad breath. Out of the corner of my eye I see Nico sneaking up behind Tim. I instinctively put Aegis in front of me and crouch as fire billows around me singing my arms. Aegis gets impossibly hot but I refuse to let go. Nico yells something and Tim makes a sickening sound. The heat ceases. I slowly peek out from behind Aegis and see Nico on top of Tim's head. His sword is driven through Tim's skull. He jumps down as Tim collapses. Nico rolls upon hitting the ground and breaks into a run headed towards me. He grabs my arms.

"Sparky, are you ok?" Nico's voice is laced with terror.

"I'm fine Hell Boy." I look down and see that his hands and legs are badly burned. "Nico, You're burned to a crisp!"

He winces as I grab his hand.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit, come on. I have some nectar in with my arrows."

I pull him over to my quiver by his forearm as not to hurt him. I force him to sit on a nearby log as I dig the canteen out of the quiver, "drink," I say simply. He gulps down half the canister.

"Thanks." His wounds have only begun to heal.

"Let me patch you up." I pull a roll of bandages out of the quiver and heavily apply them over his burns. The bright white clashes with his dark clothing and olive-green skin. "Don't stand just yet." I tell him turning away to put the bandages and canteen back. Ignoring my command I hear him get up behind me, "what did I just tell you?" He smiles at me.

"I came out here to show you my favorite place in camp." His smile is ghostly but kind.

"Well then Nikki, lead the way."

"Nikki?"

"Would you prefer Nicole?"

"Nikki is fine."

If you didn't know Nico you would have thought he was sad but I know it is all play, "I thought so, come on Nicole." I say grinning.

He takes my hand and leads me into the thickest bit of the forest. I have never been this way before so I speed up so I'm in stride with Nico. He pulls me closer and I'm suddenly glad for his ice-cold aura. It is way too humid tonight.

Suddenly the trees fall away and I find myself on a cliff overlooking the sound. The view of the moon and waves is gorgeous.

"I love it here." Nico's voice calls from behind me.

"I can see why." My mouth moves without my consent.

Nico and I sit on the edge, our feet hanging over the water hundreds of feet below. With a shock I realize our hands are still connected. I pull mine away, forcefully.

"Thalia, lighten up will you!" His tone surprises me, "just because you are the lieutenant of Artemis and like the mascot of immortal hot girls who can't date doesn't mean you have to be so gods damn uptight!" His words are angry but his voice seems broken.

"Nico…" My voice trails off when I look into his beautiful eyes.

"Forget it. Come on, let's dance." His voice is much softer now more like _my_ Nico.

He gets up and insistently pulls me with him. My body reacts before my mind can catch up and I snake my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my waist and I'm painfully aware of the burning cold his touch leaves on my skin through my shirt. We just stand there swaying to imaginary music for what could have been forever.

His gaze sets me on fire and his head leans in to mine. Without thinking I shift my head and our lips touch lightly. I almost pull away but something stops me. I pull him closer and our lips crash together again. His grip on my waist tightens and I wind my fingers in his shaggy black hair. For as cold as his skin is his lips are incinerating.

I pull away suddenly. "Nico, I can't, the hunters." I say without meaning a word of it. It takes all my willpower not to kiss him again.

'Dammit, Thalia! I'm not asking you to choose now. I didn't last time this happened. I know a decision like this takes time! And whenever you make up your mind, me or the hunters, weather it is next week or next year I'll be here waiting for you. Just as hopelessly in love with you as I was yesterday, will be tomorrow, and am now. So in the meantime feel free to break my heart as many times as you want! It's not like it doesn't kill me every time you do this!" His voice is horrible and heartbroken.

He turns and walks swiftly away. I can suddenly sense everything. And every square inch of awareness claws at my sanity. The leftover chill in the air steals the breath from my lungs. The moonlight blinds me and the waves become a deafening roar. But, at the same time, I sense nothing. I can't process anything I hear, see or feel and I gain the need to sit down. I collapse almost hurtling off the cliff face to my death. Nico's absence sets in as an excruciating throb of mind numbing pain. I yearn to feel his touch again. My final decision hits me in the face as I stare paralyzed looking at the stars. I need to quit the hunters. I need Nico.

**How did you guys like it? Leave your thoughts in a review if you could please. Tell me if you liked it or absolutely hated it. The next chapter of _Darkness Is A Safe Place For Lies _ is up, it should be out in a week or two just wait. Well, bye guys! **


End file.
